extinctioncorearkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses, Dieties, Omegas, Scions, Primordials, and Easter Egg Spawn Codes Extinction core adds a progression system to the game in the form of world bosses that are tameable through their appropriate saddles which are made through killing the corresponding boss and unlocking it's matrix although rideable they are not feedable through any means other than Herbivore food or Carnivore food. They are all tamed through means of saddle taming and cannot be brought into boss arenas. All possess the ability to roar, which will render tamed dinosaurs to be stunned and riderless for a short time. They are the current strongest creatures obtainable in Extinction and mandatory when battling the end-game content. Use of tamed Gigantosaurs are highly discouraged for fighting bosses because of their low torpor-bars and highly volatile enrage mechanics. Important note to remember, you cannot remove the saddle after you put it! It will be permanently locked on that creature. Also, bosses can be uploaded into Ark (if uploading is enabled). This will permanently destroy the saddle and you will have to create a new one. When you press unequip button on the saddle, nothing will happen. Note: They can’t harvest resources and instantly decay corpses, so use alternatives when hunting for resources or be strategic with the correct tools. 'Dragon' *Summons Wyverns to assist it with battle. *shares spawn area with manticore *Tends to fly above the attacking target, causing AI controlled fliers to get stuck above the World Barrier. *Burns it's enemies with a fire breath attack. *Flies over higher danger areas. 'Strategy' The Dragon is large and easy to notice. It is easy to defeat with another boss tame, but fighting him with alpha dinos is difficult because he flies far more often than in the arena. The easiest way to defeat a dragon is using a flying high level tamed dino such as wyvern/scourge. Position the flying creature on his back/nape, lock (glitch inside the Dragon's nape) the creature, and hit him from there. The dragon cannot hit you and cannot reposition. However, the wyverns spawned can deal a lot of damage so it is necessary to bring blood vials. Drops The Dragon can drop the following items on death. * Huge Experience Potion (Guaranteed of at least one.) * Dragon Essence (Guaranteed.) * Element (Guaranteed x50) * Diamond (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Black Pearls (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Various Weapons * Various Armour/Armor Killing the Dragon also awards the Survivor with Two Tekgrams. * TEK Originator (Awarded after killing the first boss. Applicable on Any Boss and craftable at Workbench) * Dragon Matrix (Awarded for that specific boss. Craftable at Originator, Required for Boss Saddles) After Tame Abilities The Dragon has a bite attack with Mouse1, can breathe fire with Mouse2, create a whirlwind with C and shoot a fireball with X (Default PC controls). (More information is required here about Dragon effectiveness in battles and strategy with other various animals, bosses and survivors. If you have the knowledge, please feel free to edit this area with extra information!) 'Araneo Broodmother' *Summons spiders to assist it with battle *Deals high Torpor damage. *Resides in the swamps. 'Strategy' Broodmother is the arguably one of the easiest to defeat in terms of early game mechanics and usually the first boss to tame. To kill a Broodmother for the first time, a good preparation is necessary with creatures such as Titanosaur or a good brontosaurus tank, with a rider that can operate detox and blood vials. However, it will be easier to deal with it using few Alpha Rexes and blood vials. Drops The Broodmother can drop the following items on death. * Huge Experience Potion (Guaranteed of at least one.) * Broodmother Essence (Guaranteed.) * Element (Guaranteed x50) * Diamond (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Black Pearls (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Various Ammo * Various Armour/Armor * Lesser Antidote Killing the Broodmother also awards the Survivor with two Tekgrams. * TEK Originator (Awarded after killing the first boss. Applicable on Any Boss and craftable at Workbench) * Broodmother Matrix (Awarded for that specific boss. Craftable at Originator, Required for Boss Saddles) 'After Tame Abilities' The Broodmother has a bite attack with Mouse1, can summon spiderlings with Mouse2, shoot a cone of poison breath with C and use a web-sting with X (Default PC controls). In a server with 150 max wild level for dinos, a high to max level tamed Broodmother can beat every scion, chieftain, skeletal dinosaur and even white Tek tribesmen as well as easily taking out other Broodmothers, Megapithicus, Manticores and Dragons. The Broodmother's poison ability C attack will release around 20 projectiles that each deal nearly 2000 damage (up to 8000 to a flying dino), as well as a damage-over-time from the poison cloud. The C attack does a huge cone of projectiles that deals bonus damage against the Manticore, Dragon, and DodoWyvern. In addition to the incredibly high damage, good cleave and stamina free M1 ability, the Broodmother can walk around the map and not encounter very many problems, but like all the bosses, you should always bring a few blood vials and detox prepared for certain creatures. I've found that a mid to semi high level (90) Broodmother that has been maxed out will hit harder and have more health than a 150 maxed out Megapithicus and Dragon. The spiders spawned do not have very good damage, speed or health, but can be used as a good detterant when trying to escape a Chieftain that is in a bad position. The chief and his tribesmen will be distracted or webbed for a while using the spiders. Eats spoiled meat after tame. 'Megapithecus' *Summons Mesopithecus as well as Gigantopithecus to assist it with battle. *Mesopithecus does topor attacks *Possesses a high damage melee attack as well as a large rock throw attack. *Capable of easily killing a Survivor riding on a tame. *Resides in cold biomes 'Strategy' A tamed Titanosaur can beat a Megapithecus but it will take a very long time without any damage dinosaurs. The Megapithecus moves very fast, but the colorations they spawn with are very easy to notice out in the wide-open snowy areas. It is advisable to have a large dino to knock the Gigantopithecus that get spawned away from the damage-dealing dinos. If trying to flee the fight, the Megapithecus will chase you very fast, and he can throw high-damage dealing boulders. It is recommended to try hit him without directly being the focus of his damage, or turning slightly away, as he can do damage to the rider that often results in broken fur gear that can give problems later on. Drops The Megapithecus can drop the following items on death: * Huge Experience Potion (Guaranteed of at least one.) * Megapithecus Essence (Guaranteed.) * Element (Guaranteed x50) * Diamond (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Black Pearls (Guaranteed - Drop rate random/dependent on Server Settings) * Various Ammo * Various Armour/Armor * Various Equipment (EG: Canteen, GPS) Killing the Megapithecus also awards the Survivor with two Tekgrams. * TEK Originator (Awarded after killing the first boss. Applicable on Any Boss and craftable at Workbench) * Megapithecus Matrix (Awarded for that specific boss. Craftable at Originator, Required for Boss Saddles) Aftertame * Eats prime meat 'Manticore' ' ' *Summons vultures to swarm it's prey *Does high amounts of torpor damage *Hovers off ground while in combat and will circle you so it makes it hard to hit him *Shares spawn area with Dragon. 'Strategy' Manticore is a very terrifying wild creature to encounter. This creature is fast, silent, and with somewhat broken animations, it can sneak up on you very easily. Any tame you have that doesn't have a high armor saddle can heavily be devastated against this creature. It can inflict huge amount of damage, summons vultures that can kill any player that isn't riding a dino, and is very difficult to tame because of how fast it moves. In addition, the vultures can possibly block arrows. 'After Tame Abilities' A tamed Manticore is very fast on land but very slow in air. It is equally a strong mount as to broodmother, with few small differences. It has an attack ability M1 which costs no stamina, a beam attack M2 which is very hard to shoot with, but it does a decent amount of damage at range. The X or C attack does not have animation, but it does a tail sting attack that inflicts incredible amount of torpor (possibly around 200,000 torpor and 20,000 damage), this can be very good when trying to tame certain alpha dinos, but has the risk of killing the target. 'Dodorex' ' ' *Summons Zomdodo's to assist it with battle *Tends to like Volcano-esque biomes as well as the desert *Does high amounts of burn damage *Knocks you off flying dinos *If using a Broodmother to kill one to unlock the matrix, be sure to unleash your minions on him because he'll get distracted by them and won't focus on you as much. Then spam the "C" spit ball attack for an easy kill. 'Dodowyvern' ' ' *Summons Fire and Lightning Wyverns to assist it with battle *Does Flame , Lightning breath and poison ball attacks *Hovers off ground while in combat *Shares spawn area with Dodorex. Omegas 20181121152256_1.jpg|An Omega Monkey boss, shown with max level 150 stats. 20181121152024 1.jpg|An Omega Broodmother boss, shown with max level 150 stats. 20181121152407_1.jpg|An Omega Dragon boss, shown with max level 150 stats. There are three Omega bosses that can be fought. They are stronger than normal bosses, and are made of orbs. They drop Omega Spheres based on their color. These spheres are used to craft tamed Primordial Summoning Items. See : Primordial Creatures Category:Extinction Core Creatures